


Mistaken Identity

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Grinding, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Making Out, Masks, Mild Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: The problem with masquerades is that you never quite know who your partner is.For Kinktober Day 16 - "Masks"





	Mistaken Identity

The mask was quite an interesting one. It was close-fitted to the face and made of a smooth, metallic substance, although it seemed paper-thin. Under the eyes and cheekbones were glowing blue accents, little dots and whorls. It almost reminded Lotor of the ones worn by the rebels, though this one was clearly much more elegant.

However, he was much more interested in the person underneath this one than any mere revolutionary.

The boy sighed against his mouth as Lotor leaned in again, hands tightening on Lotor’s shoulders. Another benefit of the mask: it was only cut to hide half the face and not the whole, and he could drag as many kisses out of his mysterious partner as he wanted. Lotor let his hand steal down the line of the boy’s well-cut suit, dipping under the curve of his thigh before he drawing it up and over his waist. That got him a moan, and when Lotor rolled his hips the boy rocked with him. He could just barely make out that the eyes behind that mask in the shadowy light of the alcove; only a few silk curtains separated them from the rest of the party. 

“You’re sure I can’t persuade you to remove it?” Lotor’s other hand pressed against the boy’s stomach, searching for his waistband. His partner sucked in a breath when Lotor’s gloved hand slipped underneath to find bare skin, but he didn’t object. Lotor moved farther down. “You’ve already seen my face, after all.”

The boy hesitated. “I’d r-rather not,” he finally said.

Lotor shrugged. “If you say so.”

His fingers found hot, smooth folds, so wet they soaked through the fabric of his glove immediately. A wild shudder ran through the boy’s body as Lotor rolled two fingers over a nub at the peak of them, and Lotor held him closer, pressing the evidence of _his_ interest against his partner’s thigh. “And the rest of your clothes - would you rather leave them on, too?”

The reply was immediate. “ _Off_.”


End file.
